AMOR EN LA CANCHA
by miu saito
Summary: Naruto es futbolista que quiere estar en la seleccion japonesa y participar en la copa mundial, Hinata es una cantante de rock/pop, que le gusta el futbol y esta enamorada del jugador estrella Naruto Uzumaki, ¿se conoceran? ¿el amor saldra a flote?, mal resumen pero bueno no soy buena en ello, espero lo lean. gracias de antemano.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA DE NUEVO... LES TRAIGO OTRA HISTORIA, SEGURO ESTAN DICIENDO O PENSANDO ESTA LOCA SUBE OTRA Y NO TERMINA LAS QUE TIENE, Y YO LES DIJO ESTOY LOCA PERO SI CONTINUARE CON LAS DEMAS SOLO QUE ME VINO ESTA IDEA Y NO PODIA PERDERLA ASI QUE LA ESCRIBI Y LA SUBI JAJAJA. BUENO ESPERO LES GUSTE DEMASIADO.**

* * *

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENECE A SU CREADOR, TODO RELACIONADO AL FUTBOL NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENCE A SU RESPECTIVO REPRESENTANTE, LA SELECCION JAPONESA IGUAL NO ME PERTENECE, FIFA NO ME PERTENECE, ASI COMO OTRAS COSAS QUE NO ME PERTENESCA, SOLO ALGUNOS PERSONAJES Y YA NO LOS MOLESTO. **

* * *

**Amor en la cancha**

.

.

.

La luz del sol les daba los buenos días al mundo, en Japón Tokio a las 9 AM unos chicos se encontraban entrenando en unas canchas del club konohagakure

Los chicos corrían con pelotas, daban pases y al final remataban en la portería, otros corrían rápido luego regresaban al mismo punto, otros hacían estiramientos, aquella rutina que llevaban los jóvenes se había transformado en su vida diaria.

Todos daban lo mejor de si ya que el director técnico de la selección de Japón estaba reclutando a sus titulares quienes participarían en la copa mundial, llevaban toda su vida practicando y pasando por cada sub. Desde la sub. 15 a la sub. 23. y ahora para formar en la liga mayor.

Muchos se daban por vencidos y otros aunque fuera dicifil seguían en pie, habían jugadores realmente talentosos pero solo algunos demostraban tener el don para jugar magníficamente pero quien se había transformado en el ídolo de todo el pueblo japonés, quienes al principio no lo veían como el jugador increíble, muchos decían que no era buen jugador pero con el tiempo aquellas personas empezaron a quererlo y las miradas de todos se centraron en el y no solo el en sus compañeros.

Aquellos jugadores quienes se transformaron en guerreros, quienes demostraban estar al nivel de otros jugadores de Europa.

Los nombres de los jugadores son.

Chouji posición portero.

Sai posición defensa lateral.

Shino posición defensa central

Shikamaru posición medio campista organizador

Kiba posición centrocampista

Neji posición medio campista ofensivo

Lee posición medio campista

Sasuke posición delantero centro

Naruto posición delantero centro

Siendo estos algunos en el club konohagakure quienes todo el pueblo japonés consideraban, no, mejor dicho sabían que serian invitados para la selección japonesa.

Otros miembros del club sunagakure.

Kai posición defensa de corte

Takeshi posición portero

Kankuro posición defensa central

Gaara posición segundo delantero

Del club kumogakure

Omoi posición carrillero

Darui posición delantero.

Atsui posición medio campista

Shin posición portero

Siendo estos también posibilidades de la selección japonesa, el día había avanzado.

El sonido de un silbato sonó-** vamos chicos ya están por terminar-** grito un joven de cabello amarrado en una coleta y una cicatriz en el rostro, su nombre Iruka.

**-hai Iruka-sensei-** gritaron los jóvenes.

* * *

Siendo las 10 AM una joven de cabellera negro-azulado se encontraba recostada mientras en sus manos tenia una revista deportiva.

**-Naruto-kun-** dijo mientras sus ojos se posaban en aquella foto de un chico de pelo rubio con ojos azules tan fuertes.

_**-Hinata-sama por favor no se mueva de aquí.-** dijo un chico de unos 10 años quien estaba vestido para entrenar._

_**\- si Neji-nii-** respondió mientras asistía._

_Su primo salio corriendo a la cancha donde varios jóvenes entrenaban, vio como un señor les da indicaciones, los jóvenes gritaron en un "hai" y empezaron a realizar la actividad los vio correr de frente y luego lateral, se encontraba mirando a su primo, hasta que un grito hizo que voltear a ver._

_Un niño mayor que ella y menor que su primo fue lo que vio con su cabello rubio alborotado, ojos azules fuertes como el mar, se sonrojo al verlo y sintió su corazón latir, aquel niño se encontraba discutiendo con alguien de pelo negro, completamente serio y una mirada fría._

_No escuchaba lo que decían pero hasta que el niño grito un poco más alto pudo escuchar algo._

_**-seré el mejor jugador del fútbol en el mundo**\- grito aquel rubio, ella se sonrojo y esas palabras dieron por fin ese brinco en su corazón, un flechazo fue lo que recibió, empezó admirarlo._

_Con el tiempo iba con su primo y siempre lo miraba, hubo una vez que la defendió de unos niños que la molestaban, el se acerco._

_**-déjenla en paz-** dijo golpeando aun niño en la cara._

_**-¿Qué te pasa idota?-** grito otro y lo golpeo._

_**-me pasa que me molesta que traten mal a una niña inocente-** grito y empezaron los golpes._

_El niño que estaba perdiendo salio corriendo con los demás niños, aquel niño rubio había ganado y ahora le brindaba su mano a la niña._

_**-¿te encuentras bien?...-** pregunto pero se detuvo al no saber su nombre._

_**-Hinata…Hinata Hyuga-** respondió ella, tomando su mano y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.**-si me encuentro bien**_

_**\- mucho gusto Hinata, me llamo Naruto Uzumaki-** dijo sonriendo alegremente y con una mano sobre su nuca._

_**-el gusto es mió Naruto-kun, gracias por ayudarme-** dijo Hinata sonrojada y con la mirada baja._

_**-no te preocupes-** respondió el mirándola raro._

_Ella iba a decir algo más pero su primo la llamo para que se fueran a casa._

_**-bueno me retiro Naruto-kun, gracias de nuevo, te debo una-** dijo ella haciendo una reverencia._

_**-no te preocupes Hinata, nos vemos-** dijo el sonriendo._

_Ella salio corriendo de ahí y el tan solo se giro sonriendo._

_Después de eso ella siempre quiso acercarse pero nunca pudo, pero si lo miraba y al poco tiempo se dio cuenta que no solo lo admiraba si no lo amaba, quería confesar sus sentimientos pero como le era imposible acercarse tuvo que ocultar aquel sentimiento le tenía._

Hinata miraba la revista y leía con mucha atención, desde que se dio cuenta que lo quería su cariño creció hasta convertirse en un fuerte amor, se volvió una admiradora de el pero decente y no una loca acosadora que tenia, admiraba como jugaba y cuando a notaba su corazón latía.

Alguien toco la puerta y ella cerro la revista, salía de su cuarto y se dirigió a la puerta de su departamento.

* * *

El silbato sonó y cada quien fue a tomarse una ducha, después de salir del baño fueron al comedor a comer, aquel comedor había una televisión en la pared donde el canal era de música.

Las cocineras le encantaban poner ese canal uno por que era aburrido aquel lugar vació, segundo los futbolistas les gustaba comer con música y tercero siempre pasaban los videos de la idol japonesa del momento, desde que había debutado en una banda rock/pop había enamorado a todos con su melodiosa voz.

En ese momento Naruto entraba viendo la tele, tomo una bandeja y les dieron aquella comida que la doctora nutricional decía que debían comer.

Se sentó en unas mesas con sus amigos, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sai, Shino, Kiba, Chouji, Lee y Neji, ellos hablaban y el miraba la tele escuchando a la presentadora del programa hablar presentando el sig. Video.

**-bueno chicos no los molesto mas con mis palabras y miremos el estreno del sig. Video.-** dijo y entonces la pantalla se hizo negra, empezó a soñar la música y unos ojos perlas apareció.

El video se alejo y se vio a una joven de cabello largo negro-azulado, ojos perlas, piel blanca como la nieve, alta, con cuerpo magnifico tenia todo en donde debería ir y cualquier mujer quería con medidas perfectas, con un hermoso vestido un poco esponjando color negro que le quedaba genial, marcaba un poco mas sus caderas y su busto y aquella cintura pequeña, con unas botas largas de tacón alto que hacia ver sus piernas largas, unos guantes cortos y un sombrero de copa en su cabeza, la chica guiño el ojo y empezó a mover un poco las caderas, entonces la batería sonó mas fuerte y siguió las guitarras con los bajos, apareció la banda y ahí una luces detrás de ellos dio paso y con ello su voz, cantando con una gran ernegia, ella bailaba y los chicos tocaban sus instrumentos y hacían el acompañamiento vocal, Naruto quedo sorprendido por ello, sintió que se encontraba adentro del video y ella lo miraba, cantaba y le bailaba, Naruto seguía viendo hechizadamente, todo movimiento de ella el lo seguía hasta que termino el video y la chica mando un lindo beso y con ello un guiño, Naruto regreso de su mundo después que uno de sus amigos lo golpeo para revivirlo.

Naruto volteo a verlos con la boca abierta y su mano tenia los palillos con su comida que iba introducir a su boca pero con el video se había quedado paralizado.

Algunos rieron pero solo uno lo quedo viendo feo.

**-¿y te gusto la idol japonesa del momento?-** pregunto Sasuke mirándolo fijamente, naruto se sonrojo un poco y se comió la comida que tenia en sus palillos y bajo la mirada.

**\- mira quien te viera Naruto-** dijo Kiba sonriendo burlonamente.

**\- ¿y dinos Naruto cuando inicio tu gusto por la idol?-** pregunto un interesado Chouji haciéndole de reportero de farándula.

**\- que problemático es todo esto-** dijo Shikamaru con flojera extrema.

**-la juventud arde en Naruto, el amor ah llegado a su puerta-** dijo Lee con su puño de victoria en alto.

**-o solo le gusto para pasar el rato-** dijo Sai con una sonrisa típicas de el.

**\- suficiente todos ustedes, es de mi prima quien hablamos idiotas-** grito Neji molesto, todos los presentes en esa mesa lo vieron sorprendidos pero el mas interesado era Naruto, volteo a ver a este-** Naruto ni creas que dejare que te acerques a mi prima.**

Naruto se molesto un poco pero no lo demostró.

**-oe Neji, ¿Cómo se llama tu prima?-** llamo y pregunto Naruto.

**-¿Por qué debo decirte?-** pregunto Neji entrecerrado sus ojos.

**-por que si no investigare de todas maneras y no te va a gustar-** dijo este sonriendo inocentemente.

**-Hinata-** respondió.

**-Hinata eh-** dijo naruto volviendo a comer y todos lo quedaron viendo.-** interesante**\- dijo después, entonces unos recuerdos de niño le llegaron a la cabeza donde el defendía una niña de pelo negro-azulado y ojos perlas, después otro donde un recuerdo donde la niña le agradecía y le decía su nombre y le decía que le debía algo, volteo y dijo-**¿ella es la pequeña Hinata que siempre te acompañaba a los entrenamientos?-** pregunto Naruto, Neji asistió, los demás solo miraban callados- **¿me puedes dar su numero de teléfono?-** pregunto

**-¿para que lo quieres?-** pregunto Neji desconfiado.

**-para hablar-** respondió el mirándolo.

**-¿Qué?-** pregunto sin despegar la vista.

**-algo que me debe-** dijo Naruto sin despegar la vista.

**-¿y que te debe?-** volvió a preguntar, molestando al rubio.

**-eso no te incumbe solo dame su numero por favor-** dijo entre dientes.

**-y si no quiero-** dijo Neji cruzando sus brazos.

**\- Neji… dame el número por favor-** dijo Naruto ya molesto.

**-no-** dijo Neji entonces unos rayos aparecieron en ambos ojos del rubio como del castaño.

**-Neji te lo estoy pidiendo amablemente-** dijo Naruto tranquilizándose.

**-¿y si no te lo doy que?-** pregunto Neji.

**\- Neji si no me lo das tu contactare con la agencia y pediré su numero y eso no te gusta ¿verdad? o sino te molestare hasta que me lo des-** dijo Naruto sonriendo triunfalmente.

**-de acuerdo-** dijo Neji saco su celular y lo anoto para que solo el lo viera, aunque dos chicos de esa mesa ya lo tenían eran los mejores amigos de aquella chica.**-ten-** dijo molesto.

**-Naruto, si tanto querías el numero de Hinata, no lo fueras pedido a Kiba y a mi-** dijo Shino colocándose bien sus gafas negras.

Naruto los miro sorpresivamente y los demás igual, pero Neji estaba tranquilo.

**-ah ya que-** dijo Naruto.

* * *

**-mamá no tienes que hacer nada de eso-** dijo Hinata viendo a su madre quien se encontraba cocinado- **puedo sola.**

**\- se que puedes sola hija pero quiero hacer esto, además les debes de llevar un poco a tus amigos de la banda.**\- dijo mientras cortaba un poco de verduras.

**-OK-** dijo Hinata, en ese momento sonó su celular.

**-hola habla al teléfono de Hinata-** dijo una niña castaña de ojos perlas-**….-OK** **espere ahora se la paso**-dijo la niña se quito el teléfono de su oreja lo tapo y grito- **¡Hinata!-** la chica volteo y la vio- **te hablan-** dijo tranquila, Hinata la vio sorpresivamente, su hermana estaba detrás de ella y le grito para que ella volteara y ya que estaba volteada le hablo como si nada, con un tono de voz normal.

Hinata tomo el teléfono-** gracias Hanabi**\- dijo se coloco el teléfono en la oreja- **hola habla Hinata-…-** se sonrojo al escuchar el nombre de la persona**-Naruto-kun**-dijo ella-**…-ya veo**\- dijo aun con sus sonrojadas mejillas miro a su madre y a Hanabi quienes la veían interesantemente, así que camino a su habitación para evitar eso-**…- si lo recuerdo**\- dijo ella cerrando la puerta y luego sentándose en su cama-**…- ¿Cuándo?**\- pregunto esperando la respuesta-**…- OK** **me parece bien te veré al rato-** dijo Hinata sonrojada, colgó y se volteo a su cama y grito.

**-"Naruto-kun me acaba de invitar a salir"-** pensó emocionada y gritando debajo de una almohada completamente sonrojada.

.

.

.

* * *

**espero les guste, esta idea surgio mientras veia el partido de colombia vs japon y dije oh hare una historia de futbol. **

**en fin espero les guste y nos vemos en el sig cap. **

**nos vemos. **

**by. yat luna **


	2. Chapter 2 sorpresas

.

.

.

**Cap. 2 "sorpresas"**

Hinata se encontraba tendida en su cama con las mejillas sonrojadas sus manos se encontraban en su pecho sintiendo como su corazón latía, era claro que estaba emocionada por lo que iba a suceder en unas cuantas horas.

La estrella del fútbol japonés la había invitado a cenar, y apenas sentía que respiraba, era acaso un sueño el que vivía, no, claro que no, era la realidad y si no se apresuraba jamás llegaría a su cita.

Como todavía tenia tiempo eran las 11:30 AM, tenia que hacer todo lo que tenia en su agenda para llegar a tiempo para cambiarse y llegar puntual o por los menos 2 min. Tarde aunque eso no le iba a ella.

* * *

Por otro lado Naruto acaba de llegar a su departamento, cerro la puerta y camino a la sala tiro su equipo en un sillón y el se acostó en el otro, puso su brazo en su rostro cubriendo sus ojos, suspiro.

**-que cansado es esto-** dijo mientras pensaba tomar una siesta pero un recuerdo de apenas unos minutos atrás le llego.-** es cierto volveré a ver a la pequeña Hinata.**

Se incorporo en el sillón miro la televisión que estaba enfrente tomo el control y prendió aquella pantalla plana, busco en los canales de música poder ver otro video de ella, podría ser que tenia mucha suerte que en ese momento estaba iniciando un video de tantos.

Le subió un poco mas, se acomodo y fijo su vista en la pantalla, era una canción romántica en esta ocasión no solo cantaba ella hacia dueto con otro joven, ella vestía un vestido largo color crema, que se ajustaba a su cuerpo mostrando los atributos que tenia, como sus caderas anchas pero no exageradas, sus pechos decentes pero grandes pero ni mucho, su cintura pequeña, su cabello estaba peinado de lado cayendo por su hombro derecho tenían un poco de rulos, unos guantes largos, su zapatos de tacón alto que combinaban con el vestido, el maquillaje de una mujer sexy, un delineado negro en sus parpados, y labial rojo.

Si el concepto del video era hacerla ver una diosa sexy, lo habían logrado era el pensamiento de Naruto. Era encantador verla cantar aquella melodía romántica, aquella canción de amor no correspondido era hermosa, luego inicio la voz del hombre, un joven alto a la estatura de Naruto, pelo castaño claro, su corte era un tanto largo de atrás con un flequillo que cubría un poco sus ojos, era desordenado, sus ojos eran de color verde como esmeralda, tenia un lindo físico, su piel era menos blanca que la de Hinata, el cantaba y la miraba, ella solo miraba con melancolía, el se acerco mas y la brazo por detrás mientras los dos cantaban esta vez, aquel acto no le gusto a Naruto pero comprendía que era el concepto del video.

La canción termino donde cada quien tomaba camino diferente y una lluvia era el testigo de su despedida.

**-interesante video-** dijo Naruto cambiándole de canal, encontró el canal de farándula que hablaba de Hinata.

**-se dice que la idol Hinata fue vista el pasado domingo en un partido de fútbol del equipo konoha vs. Suna, ¿será que fue a ver ah alguien?-** dijo una voz masculina mientras pasaban fotos de ella entrando con una camisa de konoha y sonreía levemente, era acompañada por sus compañeros de la banda y luego salía una donde salía completamente feliz.

**-de seguro fue a ver a Neji-** dijo Naruto sonriendo por aquella noticia-** ¿será que le gusta el fútbol?-** se pregunto Naruto.

Aquel día Naruto tenía la tarde libre, por lo que no se preocupo por seguir entrenado. Además para la competencia de la copa mundial aun faltaba, apenas y un año se haría y para ello faltaba 3.

Naruto fue a comer un poco algo saludable como decía la doctora. Se sentó enfrente de su portátil y entro en navegador, en la barra de búsqueda coloco el nombre de ella Hinata Hyuga, la búsqueda había concluido y había salido mucha información tanto de ella como de la banda.

Naruto había entrado en una página donde había mucha información de cantantes y actores. Busco su nombre en la opción de cantantes y la encontró dio otro clic, y apareció una foto de ella donde un sombrero de copa cubría su cabeza y ella lo tomaba con una mano cubriendo uno de sus ojos y el otro se encontraba al descubierto, no había sonrisa pero aquella imagen era tentadora, por quien sabe que, le dio clic izquierdo salio la opción aguardar imagen y le dio clic después la opción de donde la quería y con que nombre la aguardaría, hizo lo necesario y la aguardo al final siguió viendo.

Salio fecha de nacimiento, donde había nacido, familia y en aquella parte se sorprendió, era hija de Hiashi Hyuga un futbolista de sus tiempos y ahora un gran empresario en hotelera, hija de Miyuki Hyuga una gran diseñadora de moda, tenia una hermana pequeña Hanabi Hyuga y prima de Neji Hyuga futbolista de konoha.

**-woah-** dijo Naruto comiendo y viendo.

Continuo, salía su edad y a la agencia que partencia y al grupo que formaba, como el nombre de club de fans de ella.

Había tanta información desde su PRE-debut como su debut, de giras que había hecho en Japón y en otras partes de Asia.

**-y yo no sabia nada de ella-** dijo naruto sorprendido-** y yo diciendo que me gusta la música y se de grupos que han debutado y no sabia de ella-** dijo Naruto mirando.

Luego salio sus curiosidades.

**-amante del fútbol-** leyó Naruto-** interesante-** sonrió-** sus hobbies son leer, ver películas, ver partidos de fútbol o asistir a ellos, etc.-** si guió leyendo Naruto, sonrió.

Luego salio facebook oficial como twitter oficial e instagram oficial.

Naruto sonrió entro en cada uno, el facebook oficial había información de conciertos como los estrenos de canciones y videos y la salida de venta del nuevo álbum, su twitter fotos y algunas cosas que hacia, instagram había fotos tanto de partidos y de su familia pero destacaban mas las fotos con su primo y algunas de ella sonriendo, el sonrió y salio.

Bajo más y vio más fotos, con un micrófono en la mano y en la otra el soporte de este sonreía y traía una falda y una blusa de tirantes, unos zapatos de tacón corrido y su cabello estaba en una coleta alta. Otra donde tenia un vestido liso de brillos corto, unos botines y una de sus manos estaban en su cadera y la otra hacia señal de amor y paz y hacia un guiño, otra solo de su cara con sus manos mandando besos, otra donde veía hacia la derecha y su mentó se recargaba en su mano que estaba en la mesa, había tantas que Naruto sonrió, miro la hora y el tiempo había pasado rápido las 15 para las 5 eran.

Se levanto y fue a ver un poco de tele aun faltaba para su cita y como no tenia nada que hacer decidió ver tele.

* * *

Hinata por su parte había hecho todo lo que había en su agenda desde ensayar con la banda, asistir a programas de variedades, firma de autógrafos, pasar un día con su familia aunque no entendía por que si siempre estaban con ella, asistir a la escuela, y apenas eso era algo que siempre debía hacer, en sus tiempos leía la revista donde salía información tanto de su primo como de sus amigos y otros futbolista y por supuesto de Naruto.

Leía con mucha atención cada uno, era claro que era amante del fútbol aunque muy pocas veces jugaba y apenas y comprendía posición adelantada, siempre se lo explicaban pero aun así le era difícil entender, pero bueno después le volvería preguntar a su primo sobre ello, hasta que le entendiera.

La última parada para su día era la preparación de la gira que haría con la banda.

Entraron de nuevo al salón de ensayo se sentaron en el piso y miraron a su representante.

**-como siempre iniciaremos en Japón la gira, luego iremos a dos de ciudades de Japón-** miro a los chicos y ellos asistieron-** luego iremos a corea del sur, de ahí iremos a Europa-** dijo la representante, los chicos se sorprendieron- **no me miren con esa cara deberían estar felices-** dijo la representante.

**-enserio Kurenai-san- dijo Hinata viendo a su representante y amiga asistir- ¿Europa?-** se pregunto ella misma.

**-Hinata debutaremos en Europa-** dijo un miembro de la banda quien rodeo con su brazo los hombros.

**-dios mío, Europa, ¿Cómo paso?-** pregunto Hinata sin creerse.

**-digamos que las fans de Europa hicieron trending toping en twitter para que fueran a su país-** dijo enseñando la palabra.

**-por dios ya quiero ir-** dijo Hinata sonriendo tímidamente.

Era claro que tenia miedo pero a la vez estaba emocionada, por fin saldría del continente asiático para conocer el mundo estaba realmente feliz.

* * *

Naruto estaba viendo la tele aun faltaban dos horas para su encuentro era las 6 PM, estaba cambiando la tele cuando sonó el teléfono de su casa.

**-hola-**dijo el-**…- Iruka-sensei ¿ah que debo su llamada?-** pregunto sentándose de nuevo en el sillón-**…- ¿Qué? ¿Es broma?-** pregunto impresionado-**…-y cuando tengo que estar ahí para firma el contrato**\- dijo Naruto sonriendo pero aun seguía en el sillón-**…- OK gracias por avisarme-** dijo y colgó, tiro el teléfono aun lado y tiro su cabeza al respaldo, abrió los ojos y vio el techo sonrió y volteo a ver el reloj aun tenia tiempo.

Se levanto y empezó a listarse para la ocasión, entro a ducharse, mientras se bañaba sonrió al recordar la noticia.

**-"jugare con el Manchester united"-** sonrió y siguió bañándose.

Salio y se coloco sus boxers, luego unos jeans negros, una camisa naranja con botes al frente dejando los tres primeros abiertos se podía apreciar su piel y el collar que estaba en su cuello, fue al tocador se coloco colonia y alboroto su cabello, salio de su recamara miro la hora y solo tenia 20 min. Para llegar al lugar del encuentro, tomo su celular, la billetera con el dinero suficiente, tomo las llaves de su carro, tomo su caquetá que hacia juego y se coloco los zapatos, al final salio del departamento.

* * *

Hinata llego al encuentro, vestía unos jeans azules, unos botines negros de tacón, una blusa negra con encajes, un saco azul que llevaba abierto, su cabello lo llevaba suelto, lleva un bolso a juego con su vestimenta.

Camino al pequeño restauran donde se habían citado ichiraku ramen. Aquel local decente que no tenia nada extravagante, donde si querían que no los notaran no iba a ser pero, aquel lugar lo había recomendado naruto y para ella era un lugar increíble, al entrar olvido que era una celebridad y pensó que era una persona mas.

Miro al rubio quien miraba su celular en la barra, sonrió.

**-lle-llego ta-tarde-** tartamudeo, estaba mas que nerviosa.

Naruto volteo y le sonrió- **al contrario llegas puntual, te ves muy bonita-** dijo el.

**-gra-gracias -** dijo se quedo ahí parada, no sabia que hacer, el la miro y sonrió.

**-toma asiento comer parada debe ser incomodo-** dijo el señalando un lugar a su lado.

**-gra-gracias-** dijo ella, se sentó y se reclamo mentalmente por estar tan nerviosa.

**\- Es un gusto volver a verte Hinata-** dijo Naruto viéndola ella aun con la mirada baja y con sus manos en su regazo y con mejillas sonrojadas asistió.-** estas incomoda-** dijo el.

**-no-** dijo ella no estaba incomoda

**-ya veo-** dijo el sonriendo, se dirigió al señor que atendía y pidió dos platos de ramen- **espero que no perjudique tu dieta-** le dijo Naruto.

**-no, ya quería comer ramen-**dijo ella sonriendo y subiendo su mirada para verlo.-**pero ¿y a ti?**\- pregunto ella

**-no pasa nada además siempre hago ejercicio-** dijo el sonriendo.

**-ya veo-** se hizo el silencio.

**-y dime Hinata ¿Qué ah sido de ti?-** pregunto Naruto mirándola

**\- me convertí en cantante-** dijo ella sonriendo y viendo como el señor le colocaba su plato de ramen

**-ya veo, espero que no te moleste estar aquí, pero me encanta el ramen que hace Teuchi con su hija Ayame-** dijo Naruto comiendo, ella lo miro y sonrió.

**\- al contrario me encanta estar en este lugar, aunque debo ser sincera apenas probare su ramen-** dijo Hinata un poco sonrojada, tomo sus palillos y probo aquellos fideos- **¡delicioso!-** dijo.

**-claro jovencita mis fideos son los mejores y nuestro mejor cliente es Naruto-** dijo el señor Teuchi sonriendo con orgullo.

**\- gracias señor-** dijo Naruto sonriendo.

**\- es muy rico, vendré cada que pueda a comer-** dijo Hinata sonriendo-** y dime Naruto ¿Cómo ah ido tu carrera de futbolista?-** pregunto Hinata viéndolo.

**\- genial, te contare esto pero no puedes decirlo, jugare en Europa-** dijo Naruto sonriendo y viéndola.

**\- genial ¿en que equipo?-** dijo ella emocionada y mirándolo aunque se sonrojo después al darse cuenta que casi gritaba de la emoción.

Naruto sonrió- **el Manchester united-** dijo el sonriendo.

**-es un gran equipo-** dijo ella sonriendo.

**\- lo se-** dijo el.

.

.

.

* * *

**hola de nuevo ¿como estan? espero que bien**

**a las personas que leyeron y le dieron favorito y seguir gracias muchas gracias son los mejores. **

**a guest quien me dejo un comentario, cuando hice el primer cap. no me acorde de ellos, le conte a mi hermana y me dijo pero ya lo habia subido, es gracioso pero ni modos, todos modos tambien podemos hacer memoria a victoria beckham la esposa de david beckham, pero bueno gracias por tu comentario y espero que sigas la historia, gracias enserio, nos vemos. **

**by. yat luna **


	3. Chapter 3rumores y europa

**Cap 3 "rumores y Europa"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La mañana había llegado para el pueblo japonés, como es típico el astro rey regalaba magníficos rayos solares, los cuales eran deliciosos. Cada hombre, joven, mujer, niño y señores de edad avanzada se levantaban de sus camas para iniciar un nuevo día, como es costumbre siempre prenden la tele, los señores noticieros, los niños animaciones, los señores mayores si no es el periódico es la radio, las mujeres las farándula, algunos jóvenes amantes del fútbol siempre veían su canal favorito deporte, donde podrían saber todo de cualquier jugador, boxeador, beisbolista en fin de quien sea en el mundo.

Aquella mañana los rayos entraban sin invitación en una recamara donde se encontraba una joven de piel blanca como la nieve, con cabellos largos y sedoso color negro-azulado, Hinata quien se encontraba dormida un por la larga noche que había pasado el día anterior.

Los rayos le dieron en la cara y fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, cuando los abrió le lastimo la luz pero después su vista se acostumbro, se sentó en su cama miro la hora como de costumbre 8 AM, siendo una idol siempre debía levantarse antes de las 8 pero como hoy era su día libre, no le preocupaba nada.

Recordó lo que vivió en la noche.

**-me encuentro tan emocionado por esta oportunidad-** recordó las palabras de naruto el cual tenia una hermosa en su rostro.

**-una oportunidad como estas no hay que desaprovecharlas-** había dicho Hinata mientras lo miraba con un leve sonrojo.

**-y ¿tu?-** pregunto el viéndola.

**-ah que te refieres-** dijo ella viéndolo confundida.

**-me refiero ¿Qué cosas buena te a pasado?-** pregunto el sonriendo levemente.

**-como tu también debutare en Europa, me encuentro como en un sueño no me lo creo-** dijo Hinata sonriendo como nunca, angelicalmente, brillante.

**-enserió entonces estoy invitado ¿verdad?-** dijo sonreído y poniendo mucha atención a ella.

**-solo si estoy invitada a todos tus partidos en Manchester united como en otro-** dijo ella sonriendo si perder de vista ese momento.

**-entonces es un trato-** dijo el sonriendo y tendiendo la mano para que ella lo tomara.

**-claro-** dijo ella tomando la mano y sonriendo.

Fue hasta su cocina para buscar algo que desayunar, pero antes prendió la televisión como siempre, miro un poco y siguió con su búsqueda, había dejado la tele prendida en el canal de deportes, prefería ver aquel canal a ver la farándula donde seguro uno atacaría su persona y una lo defendería, eso era típico.

**-se dice que el jugador japonés Naruto Uzumaki firmara con un club europeo-** se escucho, dejo de buscar y como rayo llego al sillón, le subió un poco y puso atención- **aunque todavía no se a confirmado.**

**-espero que si, es un gran jugador se merece esta oportunidad-** dijo un anciano con lentes.

**-creo que no esta listo para Europa-** dijo un señor de unos 30 años, Hinata se enojo por ello.

**-creo que te equivocas compañero, el esta preparado para cualquier fútbol que se le presente-** dijo el anciano, Hinata asistió.

Siguieron hablando de fútbol aquellos comentaristas, Hinata siguió con su labor y sonrió cuando encontró jamón, lechuga, mayonesa y el pan, se había preparado un sándwiches, fue de nuevo a la sala, le cambio al canal de farándula y ahí inicio quedo con la boca abierta.

**-se rumora que tal vez la cantante de la banda bright moon puede tener una relación con el jugador de konoha Naruto Uzumaki, ayer en la noche se les vio juntos en un local de ramen-** dijo de nuevo aquella voz molesta y salieron fotos de ellos tomados de la mano haciendo su trato, viéndose mientras hablaban y este sonreía, saliendo juntos y abriéndole caballerosamente la puerta del auto.

**-no puede ser-** dijo ella aun con la boca abierta- **estoy segura que no había nadie que me siguiera, dios como inventan chismes, solo somos amigos-** dijo ya molesta Hinata, habían logrado hacerla enojar.

* * *

Naruto se encontraba entrenando, había dicho la noticia a sus amigos y ellos felices por ello, siguieron entrenado, se ducharon como siempre, comieron como siempre, todo iba como siempre pero la salida de aquel día, eso de las 3 de la tarde fue la sorpresa, la entrada del club estaba a derrochar de reporteros.

No sabía como saldría de ahí, aunque dicho de otra manera ¿Por qué diablos están ellos ahí?, había metido la pata en algo de nuevo, se habían ya enterado de que club era, ¿Qué diablos pasaba?, se pregunto, se armo de valor y salio y en ese momento las preguntas llegaron.

**-Naruto cuéntanos ¿andas con Hinata Hyuga?, ayer se le vieron juntos ¿han tenido mas citas?, ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene de pareja?, ¿habrá un futuro para ustedes?-** las preguntas llegaron y el sorprendido por ello trato de escapar, no quería responder, por la simple razón que no sabia que decir.

Llego a su carro subió y condujo lo mas rápido que pudo ya que se encontraba fuera de peligro.

**-¿Qué diablos fue eso?, como andaré con Hinata es una amiga, ¿Quién les dijo sobre la cita de ayer?, ni siquiera fue cita, y ¿pareja? Somos amigos-** se dijo Naruto molesto, se suponía que su vida era tranquila fuera de escándalos y ahora salía esto.

Llego a su casa, en la noche tenia una despedida, hizo sus maletas para salir a primera hora, cuando se encontraba aguardando unas camisas sonó su teléfono.

**-hola-**dijo sonrió al escuchar la voz-**…- tranquila ya me entere-**dijo recordando a los reporteros-**…- no lo pienso, aunque me dio miedo**\- dijo el sonriendo y continuando con su labor-**…-descuida, además son solo chismes somos amigos ¿no?-**dijo tomando el teléfono-**…**\- **espera, mañana salgo para Inglaterra-** dijo el sentándose-**….-si en eso estaba**\- dijo viendo su maleta-**…- gracias, no olvides el trato-** dijo sonriendo-**…- claro te enviare un mensaje del día de mi debut-** dijo sonriendo y acostándose en la cama-**….- de acuerdo-** dijo y colgó.

**-que linda es la pequeña Hinata al preocuparse-** se dijo mientras cerraba la maleta.

* * *

El día había llegado y ahora el se encontraba despidiendo de todos y de ella.

**-Naruto debes dar todo de si-** dijo kiba

**-Naruto no seas un problemático en Londres-** dijo un perezoso Shikamaru.

**-nos veremos de nuevo-** dijo Sasuke.

**-demuéstrame que no se equivocaron al tenerte-** dijo Neji

**-que tu llama de la juventud los encante-** dijo Lee sonriendo.

Hinata se rió por ello.

**-confió en ti-** dijo shino desinteresadamente.

**-Naruto nos volveremos a ver y jugaremos en el mismo bando-** dijo Gaara, quien era un buen amigo de el.

**-Naruto será divertido ver tus partidos-** dijo Kankuro.

**\- ¿Qué pasa si no les gusta? Talvez te envíen de regreso y quede mal el fútbol de Japón, ya no tendría una oportunidad yo-** dijo Omoi quien veía el piso.

**-no le hagas caso-** dijo Darui.

**-bueno creo que eso esto, no se preocupen daré lo mejor de mi y también queda la copa donde podremos jugar juntos.-**

Todos asistieron se acerco a Hinata quien le sonrió con un leve sonrojo.

**-no se te olvide nuestro trato-** dijo Naruto sonriéndole.

**-jamás, me debes de ah visar para estar presente-** dijo ella con una sonrisa que todos sonrojo.

**-de acuerdo, creo que es hora-** dijo el abrazándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

**-Naruto, cállales la boca a todo el mundo-** dijo ella sonriendo, asistió y se fue.

**-Hinata-sama de ¿que trato hablaban?**\- pregunto Neji, todos lo miraban.

**-no me digas que los rumores de que andan son ciertos-** dijo Chouji.

**-Neji-nii, eso es entre el y yo y Chouji-kun los rumores son chismes, solo somos amigos-** dijo ella con una linda sonrisa.

**-Hinata no tenemos que ir debemos ensayar-** dijo un chico alto de piel blanca, ojos café claro como miel, pelo color morado Hayato.

**-claro Hayato-kun-** dijo ella, se volteo a su primo-** nos vemos**\- hizo una reverencia.

* * *

Naruto estaba retirando sus cosas, se encontraba saliendo del aeropuerto. Tomo un taxi que lo llevaría a la casa de su familiar quien le daría hospedaje por un tiempo.

El taxi recorrió varias calles de Londres, la gente caminaba de aquí para aya, con el motivo de llegara a sus trabajos, otros de llegara a su casa, otros a la escuela y otros a sus citas, miro como la gente cruzaba las calles, pensó en Japón, su destino la ciudad de Manchester, donde su padrino lo recibiría.

Apago, se despidió cortésmente, camino buscando la casa lo cual fue difícil todas eran iguales, lo único que lo diferenciaba eran los números, busco el 7 y lo encontró, se acerco y nervioso toco.

Espero a que alguien abriera pero no, volvió a tocar y afortunadamente habían escuchado así que espero cuando una voz masculina le respondió de a dentro "voy".

La puerta se abrió.

**-Naruto que bueno que este aquí, mira como has crecido-** dijo un hombre mayor con cabello largo color blanco, vestía formalmente.

Naruto respondió al abrazo- **ero-sennin, que gusto verlo-** dijo sonriendo, el señor se molesto por el apodo pero prefirió pasarlo de alto.

**-vamos Naruto entra, te morirás del frió aya fuera-** y así hizo naruto, entro por aquella puerta de la casa, miro y vio cuadros a montones, algunos decentes otro no tanto.

**-gracias por recibirme-** dijo Naruto sonriendo y entrando a la sala.

**-¿crees que dejaría a mi ahijado por ahí?-** pregunto Jiraya.

**-si-** respondió Naruto ¬.¬

**-pues fíjate que no-** dijo este desviando la mirada- **pero cambiando el tema, estoy muy feliz de ti, jugaras con el Manchester united eso es genial-** dijo sonriendo.

**-no sabes lo emocionado que estoy yo, ya quiero que todo inicie-** dijo Naruto sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

**-lo se muchacho-** dijo Jiraya- **bien vamos te enseñare tu cuarto.**

Subieron las escaleras, caminaron unos pasos y abrió una puerta donde seria su habitación el entro y le dijo gracias el le dijo que no se preocupara, Naruto se acostó y saco su celular, miro la fotografía en ella y sonrió.

* * *

Hinata estaba más que cansada, había pasado una semana desde la partida de naruto y desde es tiempo hasta ahora se encontraban ensayando de día y de noche, comprendían que muy pronto iniciaba la gira pero la estaban dejando muerta.

Llego a su casa, se acostó en su sillón ya no podía caminar mas ni siquiera para ir a su habitación, pero con trabajo se levanto y fue directo a bañarse, después de salir con su pijama que era unos short color negro y una blusa de tirantes morada, con su cabello húmedo, lo seco bien y luego lo trenzo de lado, fue a la sala, prendió la televisión, le iba a cambiar el canal pero algo se lo impidió.

**-los rumores de la supuesta relación entre el jugador estrella Naruto Uzumaki y la integrante de la banda bright moon Hinata Hyuga, aun no ah sido confirmado pero en vez de apagar estos rumores lo hacen mas fuertes, hace unos días se les vio despedirse en el aeropuerto, pues se dice que Naruto Uzumaki jugara en Europa, a lo cual se ha visto un poco triste a la vocalista Hinata por que la aya dejado sola-** decía la voz molesta de aquel periodista, Hinata apretó su manos en un puño y lo dejo caer en el sillón, vio las imágenes y como si alguien la agarra de la mano para no aventar el control en esa pantalla.

**-¿Cómo?...primero no andamos, solo somos amigos con un….**-prefirió respirar- **segundo, como puedo confirmar algo que no existe, además no puedo desmentirlo por que no negare que me gusta el rumor, y tercero no estoy triste por que se haya ido al contrario estoy feliz esta cumpliendo su sueño-** dijo ella cruzada de brazos y cruzando su piernas- **Hinata portándote de esta manera no ganas nada- se dijo a si misma.**

Tomo de nuevo el control y le cambio a la tele, entonces coloco su canal favorito.

**-Naruto esta haciendo su mejor esfuerzo y eso se nota-** dijo el tipo de la otra vez que estaba a favor que Naruto jugara en Europa.

**-tal vez pero eso no le pondrá de titular para los juegos-** dijo aquel señor que estaba en contra, Hinata frunció el ceño.

**-como dije antes Naruto esta hecho para el juego ingles como de otros países-** dijo el anciano que iguala apoyaba a Naruto, Hinata asistió-** inclusive creo que mas ahora**.- dijo sonriendo y Hinata miro confundida.

**-¿Por qué lo dice?-** pregunto el que estaba en contra.

**-por que parece que su novia lo motiva a que siga su sueños-** dijo sonriendo, Hinata sintió un golpe en el hígado.

**-¿novia? ¿Quién es su novia?**\- pregunto el otro a favor de naruto.

**-claro esta la vocalista de la banda bright moon Hinata Hyuga**\- dijo sonriendo mas, Hinata no supo que hacer si sonreír por ello o gritar de la frustración de ese tema.

Ellos siguieron hablando y ella prefirió apagar aquel aparato que le estaba matando del coraje. Fue a su habitación a tomar una siesta que necesitaba.

* * *

Las semanas pasaron y el inicio de la gira inicio.

Inicio en Tokio, luego fueron a dos mas ciudades, después a Osaka y de ahí fueron a Hokkaido, después de aquellos tres conciertos que fueron éxito total , viajaron a Corea del Sur dando dos fechas en Seoul, los cuales fueron igual o con mas éxito, viajaron a algunos países de Europa, dieron una fecha en Alemania, luego otra en España, otra en Francia y otra en Irlanda, las cuales fueron realmente exitosas, la banda estaba que moría de la emoción, habían prometido volver, le había gustado tanto que aquel cansancio que tenían se fue para traer la emoción, estaba por aterrizar en el ultimo país Londres.

Para lastima de Hinata no pudo convencer que el concierto se diera en la ciudad de Manchester, aunque la ventaja era que el concierto se haría un día después de su llegada, y el partido de naruto era un día antes.

Así que se encontraba nerviosa ¿motivo?, ese día volvería a ver a Naruto en su debut en Londres, jugando para el Manchester united mejor conocido como los diablos rojos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**HOLA ¿COMO ESTAN? SEGURO BIEN, YO NO ESTOY REALMENTE BIEN ESTOY TODAVIA MOLESTA POR EL JUEGO DE MEXICO VS HOLANDA, Y ES QUE MALDITO ARBITRO ESE NO ERA PENAL, CON UN... ESTABA SEGURA QUE SE IBAN A TIEMPOS EXTRAS PERO NO, EL ARBITRO MARCO PENAL SOLO POR QUE EL IDIOTA DE ROBBEN SE DIO UN CLAVADO... PERO BUENO ESTOY FELIZ POR LA GRAN PARTICIPANCION DE MEXICO DIOS QUE MANERA DE HACERME SOÑAR Y LOS ADMIRO Y LOS QUIERO TANTO... EN FIN DEJO DE MOLESTARLO CON ELLO. **

**EL CAP. SIG. HABRA UNA CLARA CERCANIA SOBRE NARUTO Y HINATA, LOS CELOS EN AMBOS SALDRAN A FROTE,MMM... QUE MAS DECIR, A SI GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE LEEN LA HISTORIA Y HAN DADO SEGUIR Y FAVORITO. **

**EN ESPECIAL UN AGRADECIMIENTO A GUEST QUIEN ME HA DEJADO LINDOS REVIEWS, SOBRE PONER A NARUTO EN EL BARCELONA Y A SASUKE EN REAL MADRID SI LO HABIA PENSADO PERO PREFERI QUE FUERAN OTROS CLASICOS, SABIA QUE ELLOS ERAN MUY CONOCIDOS Y MUY POCOS SABEN SOBRE EL CLASICO DE MANCHESTER UNITED VS MANCHESTER CITY O MANCHESTER UNITED VS LIVERPOOL, ASIQ UE DIJE POR QUE NO MANCHESTER UNITED VS MANCHESTER CITY... ADEMAS SOBRE BARCELONA Y REAL MADRID SERA EN EL FUTURO... DONDE SI LOS VEO COMO LO PEDISTES, QUE TE PARECE. **

**BY. YAT LUNA **


	4. Chapter 4 debut en europa

**Cap. 4 "debut en Europa"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata había aterrizado en el aeropuerto de Inglaterra, estaba mas que feliz, estaba nerviosa y emocionada, y ¿Quién no?, si en una horas seria el debut de su rubio, y al sig. El de ella. Aunque ahora tenía un pequeño problema.

El aeropuerto estaba a derrochar de periodistas y fanáticos, decidieron salir por el frente para saludarlos, aunque teniendo a los periodistas era un claro problema, no faltaron en acercarse algunos aunque no pudieron mas por los policías, las preguntas llegaron, aunque no eran para mencionar, algunas fanáticas le regalaban algo o los llamaban y ellos con todo el cariño y la emoción los saludaban, causando mas gritos.

Por fin habían llegado a la camioneta que los llevaría al hotel donde se hospedarían, no tardaron mucho en llegar, pasaron por el big ben, por el palacio de buckingham el cual era donde residía los monarcas de Londres, llegaron tranquilos cada quien a su habitación, siendo Hinata la única del grupo no compartía ni con Kurenai.

Miro la hora aun tenia tiempo, se asió lo mas rápido que pudo, luego se puso unos jeans negros, una camisa de mujer del equipo el cual no tenia nombre aun, se puso unas botas estilo militar las cuales tenían pequeñas cadenas, un abrigo negro y claro un gorro del mismo color negro, y sus típicos guantes que usaban en todo sus conciertos, salio con su bolso, afuera en el living del hotel ya la esperaban sus compañeros, quien al enterarse no dejaron que se fuera sola.

Salieron del hotel, subieron a un taxi, como la gente normal, los llevo al tren, el cual los llevaría a Manchester, llegaron y como siempre hacían en Japón subieron, tomaron asiento, el tiempo voló llegaron justamente en el medio día. Caminaron hasta el estadio old trafford, iban caminado en risas y ella solo contaban los min. Las horas para que iniciara.

La gente caminaba en grupos otros en familia y al final en pareja, compraban bufandas con los vendedores ambulantes de su equipo favorito, ella se acerco y compro uno del Manchester united.

Entraron en el gran estadio donde se llevaría acabo la función, tomaron asiento en los palcos con toda la gente, estaban hasta bajo para ver aquel partido.

* * *

Los jugadores de ambos equipos estaban afuera calentando en la cancha, en unos min. Iniciaría, el rubio japonés se encontraba viendo la cancha desde adentro donde en min. Saldrían a juego.

Estaba emocionado, estaba que moría en ese momento, con esto estaba mas cerca de su sueño.

El tiempo llego, el no jugaría el primer tiempo, el entraría en el segundo.

**-bien chicos, saldrán con todo a la cancha, no se confíen, los defensas no dejen que lleguen con el balón, los centrocampistas y medio campistas no dejen que tomen el balón en ningún momento, los delanteros marcar goles es su función, ahora salgan a jugar-** dijo el entrenador dando las ultimas indicaciones todos gritaron en emoción.

Salieron se formaron los jugadores, vieron a su derecha los jugadores rivales Liverpool, esta vez jugarían un clásico.

Salieron primero los árbitros y luego ellos, después toda la selección completa, se tomaron la foto cada equipo, los capitanes de cada equipo fueron con los árbitros para ver quien iniciaba el primer tiempo.

Los de la banca se sentaron emocionados, el equipo técnico igual y al final el director mirando sentado.

Se colocaron y el juego inicio, Liverpool teniendo la pelota, los jugadores corrían de aquí para aya pasado pases, los chicos de Manchester tratado de quitarles el balón, apenas habían pasado 3 min. Donde Livepool no dejaron que le Manchester tuviera la pelota, en ese lazo pero una barrida perfecta de Adam Williams el centrocampista del Manchester united pudieron tomar de nuevo el balón.

* * *

En Tokio, Japón, los ciudadanos veían el partido emocionados, ¿Por qué? Fácil su jugador estrella debutaría con ahora su equipo, estaba emocionados, las familias reunidas, los restaurantes llenos, los bares donde los hombres se escapan de sus esposas para ver el partido estaba lleno a morir, las escuelas seguían en las clases para lastima de los niños, pero mas importante una casa que estaba en la ciudades estaba llena de unos chicos quienes veían entre emocionados y serios, si, Shikamaru estaba acostado viendo el partido esperando ver a su amigo jugar, Sasuke solo estaba cruzado de brazos y viendo fijamente a la televisión esperando a que se cayera, Neji quien era el anfitrión estaba sentado viendo pero curiosamente no le ponía mucha importancia ya que le había parecido ver a su querida prima entre los aficionados, Gaara quien es serio igual o mas que Sasuke estaba igual que este pero en el fondo estaba emocionado por el partido, Kankuro estaba emocionado, cada que el equipo de los diablos rojos llegaban a la portería contraria con la intención de anotar y fallaban gritaba frustrado igual que Lee, Omoi es su típico drama se encontraba y a si los demás.

**-¡que barrida bien hecha del centrocampista del Manchester united Adam Williams!, ¿no compañero?-** dijo en grito eufórico el comentarista que estaba en el palco donde se encontraba con sus compañeros.

**-oye Neji no tienes unas cervezas por ahí-** dijo Kankuro, viendo a este que no le ponía atención.

**-no se pero creo que vi a Hinata entre la multitud-** dijo Neji casi pegándose al televisor, los demás lo voltearon a ver y volvieron la vista al televisor con la misma intención de Neji, saber si la pequeña Hinata se encontraba.

**-yo no veo nada-** dijo Chouji que apenas salía de la cocina con un emparedado.

Nadie dijo nada

**-¡apenas con 30 min. De juegos, se ve que el Manchester united tiene en claro que quiere ganar!-** dijo el comentarista, los demás siguieron.

**-¡pero se ve que no han podido con los defensas de Liverpool!-** dijo otro con la misma intensidad.

**-solo es el primer tiempo, el segundo creo que vendrán con sorpresa-** dijo uno tranquilo, mientras el fondo era unos cuantos jugadores corriendo con la pelota, mientras el equipo contrario trataba de quitárselas.

**-¡falta de Liverpool hacia Darrell medio campista brasileño de Manchester united! ¡Y ahí va el arbitro a llamarle la atención a Isaac Army!-** dijo el comentarista- **¡Itsuki-san que piensa que nos dará el segundo tiempo!-** dijo emocionado el comentarista.

**\- como dije el segundo tiempo será de sorpresa y cardiaco-** dijo serio.

**-¡la pelota va de Lucas le da pase a Joe luego a Lucas luego a Gael y ahí va el delantero de Liverpool Gael Aldrich querido por la gente, se quita a dos y si señores y señoras es amenaza para la portería de Manchester y gol!-** grito por un largo rato y a largando la "o"- **¡de Liverpool!** – finalizo

* * *

45 min.

Llevaban jugando y su equipo rival ya les había anotado un gol, estaban frustrados estaban perdiendo en su casa y en un clásico, le habían añadido dos min.

Sus compañeros corrían con la pelo estaba por terminar el partido, daban pases y se quitaban algunos rivales estaban cerca de la portería y parecía que ese iba hacer el gol de empate pero por la gran pierna de su querido compañero que le había declaro su rival Arthur Cox paso arriba de la portería, el arbitro dio finalizado el primer tiempo.

Todos fueron a los vestidores, pero cuando estaba caminado hacia haya la vio ahí, sonriéndole con las mejillas sonrojadas, saludándole, se sintió emocionado y se acerco a ella valiéndole que habían rumores sobre una supuesta relación entre los dos.

**-¡Hinata viniste!-** grito emocionado abrazándola olvidando a la gente que los veía y mas a sus compañeros de ella que lo fulminaban con la vista.

**-di-dije que ve-vendría**\- tartamudeo, sus mejillas tomaron un rojo fuerte.

**-¡estamos perdiendo!-** dijo en lagrimas, a todos les resbalo una gota por la nuca

**-no te preocupes veras que el segundo anotaran mas goles y ganaran-** dijo ella sonriéndole como solo ella podía.

**\- tienes razón… ¡ya se!-** grito el, ella lo miro confundida-** todos los goles que anote ahora te los dedicare a ti y como señal será esta-** dijo, se coloco derecho toco su corazón y luego su dedo índice señalo la luna que se veía en el cielo azul (no se si han visto el cielo en las tardes o en la mañana y se alcanza a ver la luna)

**-gracias Na-Naruto-**kun-dijo sonrojada.

Justo en ese momento donde el estaba admirando de la belleza de su amiga pequeña Hinata, aparece su ahora nuevo y mejor amigo/rival Arthur Cox

**-mucho gusto soy Arthur Cox-** dijo el joven de la estatura de Naruto, cabello negro desordenado con un flequillo que ocultaba un poco sus ojos color miel, piel blanca, tenia rasgos súper lindos para un hombre era como ver a un bishonen, ella quedo paralizada, un sonrojo leve se apodero de sus mejillas y con ello un Naruto molesto.

**-es u-un pla-pla-placer Arthur-san-** dijo ella nerviosa por el hombre que tenia pero mas por la mirada de Naruto que les dirija.

**-hermosa damisela me podía decir su nombre-** dijo este con su lindo acento británico.

Pero como todo hombre celoso Naruto se interpuso.

**-Arthur vamos a los vestidores o nos regañara el entrenador-** dijo Naruto como si no estuviera molesto.

**-pero quiero saber su nombre Naruto-** dijo este viendo a Hinata quien no entendía nada.

**-luego, ahora vamos-** dijo Naruto llevándoselo, y con la mirada hacia Hinata le sonrió.

* * *

Los comerciales reinaban la televisión del anfitrión de la casa, mientras este solo pensaba que esa era Hinata, volteo a ver a sus invitados llevándose la sorpresa que lo miraban detenidamente.

**-¿Qué?-**pregunto confundido- **¿Qué me mira?**\- volvió su pregunta.

**-sigues pensando que es Hinata-** dijo Lee.

**-estoy seguro que es Hinata-** dijo confiado y seguro sobre su teoría.

**-¿y como estas tan seguro?-** pregunto ahora Kiba quien lo miraba, mientras acariciaba a su fiel compañero y amigo Akamaru.

**-por que estoy seguro que solo la familia Hyuga tiene los ojos perlas**\- dijo señalando sus ojos.

**-oh-** dijeron todos comprendiendo la teoría del genio del fútbol

* * *

El juego reinicio pero sin ningún cambio.

50 min. Llevaban jugando, estaba perdiendo y el juego se había vuelto pesado, el entrenador de Manchester puso a calentar a sus jugadores entre ellos Naruto.

La pelota estaba con Darrell de Manchester united, la paso a Cristian, este la paso para atrás con el defensa Carlos González y este al portero Eliott Hamilton quien lo saco de su aérea, la pelota voló y la bajo el jugador de su equipo Arthur, quien se la paso a Adam, luego hicieron la jugada se acercaron a la portería contraria pero fue fallada.

Otro intento de gol fracasaba, 55 min. Habían pasado y entonces el primer cambio de Manchester llego.

El entrenador estaba dándole algunas indicaciones a Naruto.

* * *

**-miren va entrar ya Naruto-** dijo Gaara serio ya que todos se habían metido a su celular, bajaron el celular y su mirada se enfoco en el televisor.

**-Itsuki-san este es el debut del joven Naruto Uzumaki en Europa-** dijo mientras se enfocaba la cámara solo a Naruto quien recibía indicaciones , luego fue a dar el cambio, después se poso atrás déla raya, el arbitro quien tenia el letrero donde se marcaba el numero del jugador que salía y el numero del que entraba.

**-sale el 7 y entra el 10-** dijo Itsuki.

**-sale Damián y entra Naruto Uzumaki-** entonces se vio a un naruto entrando a la cancha.

* * *

**-ahí esta ya entro-** dijo Hinata emocionada mientras sus compañeros veían esa sonrisa de chica enamorada.

* * *

El juego inicio, el medio campista del Manchester recupero la pelota la paso a su compañero, este siguió corriendo hacia la derecha, Arthur corría en el medio y Naruto por la izquierda, sin darse cuenta el equipo contrario se habían formado una línea, Adam que tenia la pelota se la paso a Arthur quería rematar pero no pudo por que no tenia espacio, se la acomodo a Naruto y este anoto el gol.

El estadio grito en festejo.

* * *

**-¡gol!-** grito Hinata brincando de felicidad.

* * *

**-Darrell recupera el balón a Herbert, la pasa a su compañero Adam, Adam se acerca a la portería acompañado de sus compañeros, lo marca el defensa Hans pero Adam paso el balón a Arthur pero no puede rematar hay tres jugadores del Liverpool y la pasa a Naruto y ¡gol!-** grito el comentarista de nuevo a largando la "o".

**-¡gol!-** gritaron todos los presentes en la casa.

La pantalla se vio a un Naruto festejando haciendo una señal.

**-Qué yo recuerde Naruto jamás festeja así-** dijo Kiba, viendo aquella señal.

* * *

**-oh, mira Hinata te lo esta dedicando-** dijo uno de sus compañeros.

Resultado una Hinata muy roja.

Asistió súper avergonzada y emocionada.

* * *

**-muy bien-** dijeron sus compañeros.

El juego continuo hasta que el arbitro dio por terminado el partido, Manchester United había ganado con dos goles unos de naruto y otro de Arthur, naruto antes de entrar al los vestidores, fue con Hinata quien lo felicito, después se dijeron que se verían al otro día en el concierto de ella.

En el vestidor.

**-naruto ¿Quién es la hermosa joven con quien hablabas?-** pregunto Arthur.

**-¿Por qué debería decirte?-** devolvió la pregunta naruto.

**-por que me gusto-** dijo Arthur.

Naruto no dijo nada, talvez a Hinata también le haya gustado Arthur, ya que cuando el se presento ella se sonrojo, además como pensó el que podría gustarle, seguro que solo lo miraba como amigo y aunque nadie lo crea le molestaba, los rumores que se habían dado entorno a una supuesta relación entre los dos, al principio le molesto pero después de algunas llamadas entre ellos dos y ver su videos, las entrevistas y etc. Dejo de verla como una amiga, así que ahora le gustaba que ese rumor siguiera circulando, ya que ni ella lo aclaraba supuso que talvez le gustaba pero después de ver su sonrojo con Arthur toda duda se fue por una alcantarilla.

Llego a la casa donde vivía con su padrino, podía comprar un departamento y eso pero las ganas o la oportunidad nunca llegaba, subió a su habitación, se acostó en su cama, tomo su computadora y hizo lo de siempre ver videos de ella.

**-"talvez es mejor que Arthur vaya a su concierto, seguro se pone feliz"-** pensó el decaído.

Después de un largo rato como 5 horas después o más de haberse despedido de hinata le llego un mensaje.

Ya llegamos al hotel, nos vemos en el concierto no faltes :)

Hinata Hyuga.

Sonrió por el emoticon y por saber que ella quería que estuviera ahí, así que olvidoa su idea de enviar en su lugar a Arthur.

Después se fue a dormir…

* * *

La mañana había llegado para Hinata, la emoción la había hecho dormir poco pero levantarse con unas ganas que muy pocas veces se presentaba, inicio su día con un desayuno con su compañeros y amigos de la banda, entre risas y bromas se llevo acabo, cuando terminaron se dirigieron a bañar cada quien y arreglarse para ir a ser el ultimo ensayo, el concierto seria en la tarde entrando la noche.

Salieron a caminar faltaba para el concierto, caminaron por unas tiendas, hinata vio una tienda de deportes, su amor a ese deporte hizo que entrara a la tienda, vio todo lo que vendían, desde el uniforme completo de varios equipos de Londres, como tacos o zapatos deportivos, botellas, gorras, bolsas, entre otras cosas, pero entre esas cosas una llamo su atención, la camisa con el nombre de su amado, por impulso la pidió y la compro, salio con una sonrisa, pues mas al rato le pediría a su rubio que la firmara.

Después de ello regresaron.

Ensayaron por un largo rato, hinata con el líder de la agrupación hacían los últimos chequeos, la iluminación, el sonido, de cada instrumento, todo estaba perfecto y con ello fueron con los demás, faltaba poco y para ellos la hora era eterna.

* * *

Naruto estaba ansioso por ver a la pequeña Hinata, cantar y sonreír como solo ella sabia hacer.

Hinata esa mañana le había dicho que entraría como invitado y la podría ver antes del concierto, así que pensó en darle un presente.

Estaba caminado por aquellos pasillos que le llevaban a Hinata, su rostro era iluminado por un hermoso brillo en sus ojos azules y una sonrisa que podía enamorar hasta la mujer mas fría del mundo.

Llego y con nervios y todo toco la puerta, un "pase" se escucho, y eso fue lo que hizo entro y la vio sentada con sus compañeros, miro a cada uno de ellos, aunque era hombre acepto que se veían bien, pero cuando la vio mejor a ella no pudo evitar ver los atributos de ella y como se vería sin aquella vestimenta, es que debían vestirla y maquillarla podidamente sexy.

**-naruto-kun-** dijo ella levantándose de su asiento, vestía un short pequeño color negro, una gabardina roja como las que usan los presentadores en el circo, unos guantes de dedos abiertos, unas medias y unas botas negras de charol góticas y un tacón alto y delgado.

**-te ves hermosa-** dijo el, no podía evitar verla, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para abrazarla.

**-gra-gracias-** se sonrojo, ya que Naruto la miraba pudo ver ese sonrojo que se apodero de sus mejillas, es que podía ser mas sexy de lo que ya era.

**-te traje esto-** detrás de el escondía aquel presente, ella lo miro las tomo y las llevo a su nariz era las rosa mas hermosas a su vista y olían deliciosamente, sus mejillas tomaron un poco mas de color, Naruto pudo verlo y su corazón latió mas rápido por ello y su ego creció.

**-cof-** una toso fingida se escucho, los dos voltearon- **no quiero interrumpir su momento tortolos**\- un sonrojo por parte de los dos mencionados- **pero Hinata ya es hora**\- dijo el líder, quien vestía unos pantalones negros entubados, una camisa blanca desabotonada los tres botones principales, una gabardina de piel negra, una botas militar, unos guantes igual que hinata, y una corbata negra floja.

**-oh es cierto Ren-kun**\- dijo Hinata, se volteo a naruto- **espero que disfrutes del show Naruto-kun**

**-así sera-** dijo el sonriendo.

* * *

Los gritos se escuchaban, los nervios empezaban a desbordar en ellos, la entrada estaba por darse, se formaron en fila, primero el baterista Blake, después de el seguía Dago el guitarrista, después de el Chad el bajista, después de este el líder guitarrista y de la banda Ren y al final Hinata la vocalista.

Blake entro en ese pequeño lugar que lo llevaría al escenario, asistió

Para decir que estaba listo, las luces empezaron a jugar y los gritos empezaron, subió y de un brinco callo parado, las chicas se dejaron escuchar, el sonrió, vestía unos pantalones verde militar desgarrados, unas botas negras igual de militar y una camisa blanca dejando ver sus brazos al descubierto, su cabello era entre largo y corto, color castaño y tenia unos pircins tanto en la oreja como en la cara.

Camino a la batería y empezó a tocarla después de eso surgió Dago recibiendo la misma ovación del publico, el vestía unos pantalones rojos ajustados, una camisa negra desabotonada los tres primeros, unos zapatos normales negros, una chaqueta negra, de su pantalón colgaban tres cadenas delgadas, y también tenia algunas perforaciones dos en la oreja dos en las cejas y una en los labios, su cabello corto pero perfecto color negro.

Camino a su instrumento y acompaño a su amigo, después Chad con la misma entrada recibiendo lo mismo pero un poco mas que sus compañeros, un pantalón blanco ajustado, una camisa negra dejando ver sus brazos descubiertos y mostrando su tatuaje de un dragón en su hombro izquierdo, unas botas negras militar, su cabello de color azul eléctrico con negro, largo pero la mayoría estaba de un solo lado y de el otro era recogido en una coleta, un pircing en la oreja derecha donde estaba descubierto con una cadena, uno en su labio y uno en su lengua, sus ojos tenían pupilentes de color rojizo, era claro que es el favorito de muchas.

Camino a su instrumento y acompaño a sus amigos, después siguió ren el líder recibiendo los mismos gritos que sus compañeros pero el favorito era Chad, tomo su guitarra y empezó a tocar, la melodía era movida y de total rock.

Y Hinata fue recibida con más ovaciones tanto del publico femenino como el masculino, era querida por ellos y ella sonrió haciendo mas gritos entonces se acerco al micrófono lo tomo y empezó a cantar.

Naruto la miraba con una sonrisa y embelesado por la mujer que era arriba del escenario.

Después de varias canciones donde caminaban de aquí para aya, se fue a cambiar de vestuarios todos.

Cuando regresaron traía su short negro con tirantes, una blusa blanca desabotonada un poco, sus botas.

La canción inicio sus compañeros tocaban una canción bailable y rápida y ella empezó a cantar y a bailar sorprendiendo a todos, ya que no era común verla bailar, naruto se sorprendió por ello, ya no sabia que pensar de ella, era sexy, era una diosa, tenia una hermosa voz de ángel, tenia todo, bailaba genial y era hermosa pensaba el rubio, sin duda se había enamorado de ella.

A la mañana siguiente los problemas o bendiciones llegarían…

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**hola, espero les haya gustado, no habia podido subir por que tuve que estudiar para unos extras, luego de eso me habia enfermado, luego de eso intente escribir pero mi intento de comentarista me desanimo, luego de eso llegaron unos familiares que no me habian dejado y tomar la compu, y eso paso. **

**espero les guste mi intento de comentarista**

**y estoy feliz por james rodriguez, jugara con el real madrid *baila de emocion* **

**bueno nos vemos **

**by. yat luna **


End file.
